


[podfic] Brothers In Arms

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Brotherhood, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Cuddly Robots, F/M, Gen, Healing, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Prosthesis, Robots, Spoilers, magical healing robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky Barnes gets a tune-up, a new pet, and a home."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brothers In Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699244) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  post-Winter Soldier, Robots, Artificial Intelligence, Magical Healing Robot, Prosthetic Limbs, Brotherhood  
  
 **Length:**  01:29:01  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Brothers%20In%20Arms_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
